


Keeping a Promise

by johnsarmylady



Series: Tales of Young Sherlock [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Fun and Games, Gen, Kid!Lock, Sibling Loyalty, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnsarmylady/pseuds/johnsarmylady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things weren't always fraught between the Holmes brothers - before the days when caring became a disadvantage.<br/>Originally written as a birthday gift for Lucy36</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping a Promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucy36](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lucy36).



Mycroft Holmes stood outside the Housemaster’s study, straightened his uniform, and then rapped smartly on the door.

“Come” Mr Jenkins voice boomed out.

Straightening his shoulders, the young man stepped into the room.

“Ah, Mr Holmes. And to what do I owe this pleasure?”

“Sir, I would like to ask permission to go home for the day”

Jenkins frowned. Holmes had come to his attention as being a diligent and hardworking boy, Captain of his house, and one of the best debaters the school had produced in many years. It was unusual for him to ask for anything, let alone something so out of the ordinary.

“Home? There’s nothing wrong, is there?”

“Um, no Sir” the young man seemed strangely reluctant to speak up.

“Now Holmes, we are both aware that you’re in your final year here, and there are certain privileges that are afforded to students such as yourself, but I cannot sanction this without good reason.” Seeing a deep red blush creep up the young man’s cheeks until it burned the tips of his ears, the master rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “Look, why don’t you take a seat and try to explain the problem? We may be able to come to some sort of compromise.”

Nodding, Mycroft sat in the wing chair across the desk from the master, a chair usually reserved for visiting parents. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by another knock on the door, and a member of the kitchen staff entered carrying a tea tray.

Seeing the young man seated in front of the desk, the woman smiled and said “Shall I get another cup, Mr Jenkins?”

The Housemaster returned the smile.

“Yes please, I think Mr Holmes is probably in need of some liquid courage!”

The silence hung heavy in the room while tea was poured, then the Master looked expectantly at the young man.

“Sir, it’s my younger brother, Sherlock.”

“Oh, is he ill?”

“Well no, not ill, Sir, it’s just that today’s his birthday….”

“And your parents are throwing a party for him – then why didn’t you just say so? Or better still, you should have asked your Father to…”

“My parents are abroad, Mr Jenkins. If there is to be a birthday tea it will be organised by the cook and the housekeeper!” Mycroft blurted out, his eyes blurring with unshed tears. He blinked furiously, and gulped down a mouthful of scalding hot tea.

Jenkins eyes narrowed as he looked at the obvious distress this was causing the young man. He had always considered Holmes to be one of the more stable of his boys, the kind that would put his work before everything else.  This was something totally new, and a little unnerving.

Pulling himself together, Mycroft sat up in the chair, leant forward to return his cup to the tray, then folded his hands neatly in his lap.

“Mr Jenkins” he said drawing a deep breath. “My parents were away for my brother’s birthday last year too, and as you will realise, I was here at school. I have never seen my brother so unhappy, so….desolate as he was a year ago, and I made him a promise” He looked the Housemaster in the eye and continued “I promised him he wouldn’t spend another birthday alone with the staff. I know they love him, but they are just not family!”

“And yet you leave it until this morning to ask permission to go home. This tardiness and lack of planning is not like you, Holmes”

“No Sir, I had a telephone call this morning from my Father, advising me that, far from arriving back in England by lunchtime as originally planned, he and Mummy are staying on in Borneo for another two weeks, and he asked if I would be so good as to let my brother know, if I could find a convenient moment to telephone him”

The venom with which the last words were spoken shocked the older man, and he looked into Mycroft’s defiant expression and saw the pain of years spent celebrating birthdays and other special occasions with just the hired help.

“How old is he, your brother?”

“Just nine, Sir, nine today. He’ll be at school until three thirty, but if I hurry I can catch the eleven fifteen train and be home in time to meet him when he finishes.”

“No age to be on his own then”

“No Sir” hope dawned in the young man’s voice, as he realised the Housemaster was smiling at him.

“Have another cup of tea, Mr Holmes” he checked his watch “Then go to your rooms and collect whatever you will need for a weekend at home – it is Friday after all, no need to rush back. I will drive you to the station myself” His smile grew at the lightening of Mycroft’s expression, knowing that his decision had been the correct one.

“Thank you Sir” the young man said sincerely “You don’t know how much this means to me, and to my brother!”

“Oh, I think I do” the older man said softly as he stood and reached for his jacket “I really think I do!”

xXx

Leaning forward from the back seat of the family limousine, Mycroft tapped on the glass dividing the main body of the car from the chauffeur. A small panel slid away.

“Barnes, would you pull up just around the corner from the school please? I wish to surprise my brother.”

Barnes grinned, meeting the young man’s eye in the rear view mirror.

“Certainly Master Mycroft”

Ten minutes later, Mycroft was walking around the corner, towards the pedestrian entrance to the prep school, seeing his brother standing, forlorn and alone, watching the drive for the appearance of the large dark green car. He moved a little closer before speaking.

“Happy birthday ‘Lock”

Sherlock’s head turned, and his almond shaped grey eyes lit up.

“Myc!” he squealed, running towards his big brother, arms outstretched, laughing in delight as his older sibling swept him up and spun him around. “I knew you’d come! You’re the best brother **_ever_**!”

Mycroft grinned and hugged him tightly before putting him down and ruffling his mop of unruly black curls.

“Come on, Captain Sherlock, I do believe there’s a pirate cake at home that has sailed all the way from London, just for you!”

Sherlock’s eyes glittered, and he reached up to grasp his brother’s hand.

“This is going to be the best birthday I’ve ever had!”


End file.
